Millenium Tours
by Mondai Senshi
Summary: Joey decides he's gotta act on the promise he made to his sister. Tour bus time! Warning! Serious glomping! Couples I intend to include [so far] : SetoSerenity JoeyMai YuugiRebecca TristenTea.
1. The Promise

Millenium Tours  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta  
  
  
  
Joey, lying on his bed, looked up at the ceiling. He could still hear the conversation from so long ago.  
  
"We'll get back to the shore so you can see the ocean again, Serenity, I promise!"  
"But we're not gonna be together again. Ever. I'm going with Mom, and you're going with Dad. It'll be too hard!"  
"I don't know when, but we'll make it back, together. Until then, promise me something, Serenity. You keep your promise and I'll keep mine. You can't go back there again without me, okay? An' I won't go without you."  
"Okay, Joey. I promise."  
  
But he had no sense of value, then. And he had no money, now. He couldn't afford to get them both back there. It was so far away! Sure, they were together again, but he'd counted up the figures about a million times. The cheapest way to get there would be by plane, and he couldn't even afford that without missing a few payments on their apartment. Joey closed his eyes and rubbed the tears from them. That meant he couldn't make good on his promise to his little sister, or if he did, they'd both be homeless. Great choices.  
  
Serenity wandered into Joey's room and sat on his bed, at which point Joey sat up, too. "What're you thinking about, big brother?"  
  
Joey grinned slightly, but Serenity could tell by looking in his eyes that something wasn't right, and her usual smile faded. "It's bad, isn't it?"  
  
Joey frowned slightly. "It's not impor'nt I was just thinking of... Things."  
  
"No, that's not true, Joey. A little sister can always tell. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothin'." Joey smiled for real, this time. "Really, sis, don't worry 'bout it."  
  
"Okay, then," Serenity smiled and walked out of his room. She called from the hall, "I hope you're hungry! I'm making pancakes."  
  
Joey smiled. "What's to hope? You must have forgotten almost everything about me, sis!"  
  
****   
  
Joey sat in the back of Yuugi's grandfather's game shop with Yuugi, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura. Everybody seemed to be listening to Joey.  
  
"I just feel so pathetic. I made a promise to my little sister, and I can't keep my promise. What would you do, Yuugi?"  
  
"Me?" Yuugi thought for a few minutes. "I guess I'd... Ask you."  
  
In response he got sweatdrops from Tea and Bakura and facefaults from Tristen and Joey. "Thanks."  
  
"I don't know, really, I don't have siblings, and I don't think I've ever made promises I wasn't sure I could keep."  
  
"Why is it talking to you either solves my problems or makes them a lot worse, Yuugi?  
  
Tea smiled. "Because he's smart, and you're not."  
  
"I'll show you smart!"  
  
At this point, Bakura and Tristen tackle Joey.  
  
"I'll have you know that I happen to be brilliant! I just don't go for that teacher's pet thing."  
  
"Good, 'cause you'd never make it!"  
  
"Why I oughtta..."  
  
Tristen let Joey go as he and Bakura sat down again. "Chill out, man, she's telling the truth, and you know it."  
  
"Yeah, well she doesn't have to be so harsh."  
  
At this point more sweatdrops gather.  
  
"All you have to do is find a way to make some extra money."  
  
"What, like a thousand bucks? Tell me, how do I do that before the end of the summer? I could sell lemonade. But then I may come out about... Oh, I don't know, one thou short!"  
  
Bakura sighed. "Sure would be nice if we could just relax for a while, wouldn't it? I would pay for that."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tea agreed as Tristen and Yuugi nodded.  
  
Joey sighed. "Too bad that won't happen any time soon. Well, thanks for your help, I should get going. I have a lot of lemons ta squeeze." Even more sweatdrops gathered.  
  
****   
  
Joey flipped through the newspaper. "How am I gonna pull this one off? I'm nearly broke already, if only Serenity knew that a night out with the guys was my way of skippin' a meal..." As Joey scanned through, he noticed an ad for a sightseeing tour bus. "They said they'd pay money for ta get a vacation. Bet this is what they're talkin' about." Joey stopped and read through it. "Relaxin' getaway... see the sights... Need a passport... Two hundred dollars!? If I could pull this off, I'd have enough money to pay for a trip dere and back about five times!  
  
"Hey, wait a sec... That's it! Maybe I could pull that off... I wonder how much a tour sized bus would cost..." The door opened, startling Joey, as Serenity walked in.  
  
"Hey, big brother," Serenity smiled. "I'll never get used to this."  
  
"Used to what?"  
  
"You. Being here for me all the time." Serenity giggled for a moment before she added, "I know it seems silly, but-"  
  
"'Course it's silly, Serenity. I've always been there for you. If I wasn't fighting for you, I never could have made it in the tournament. We help each other, in life, love, and luxury."  
  
Serenity giggled some more. Joey laughed, too. "That was kinda corny, wasn't it?"  
Serenity shook her head, then stopped laughing, wiping tears from her eyes. "No, not at all, Joey." She smiled. "It was sweet. Really."  
  
Joey nodded, then struck an over-dramatic pose. "That's me, sweet and sensitive to the end!"  
  
Serenity stood next to him. "That's my big brother, all right! The sweetest, most sensitive guy in the world! When he feels like it!"  
  
"Yeah! When I feel like it!" They both began to laugh.  
  
****   
  
Joey stared at an old, rusty, aquamarine colored, large, tour-sized bus. "So... How much did you say this was, again?"  
  
A professional-looking salesman shook his head briefly. "I didn't. But it's six thousand."  
  
Joey's jaw dropped. "Six thou? Man, I'm never gonna make it."  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
Joey took his wallet from his back pocket, opened it up, and turned it upside-down. A dollar fell to the ground.  
  
"I... See..." The man now had a small scowl on his face. "If you can't afford our services, why must you waste my time?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, like you have better things ta do, huh?" Joey turned and walked out of the lot, down the sidewalk, and toward home. "How am I s'posed ta get that kind of money? If I had that much, I could probably afford to pay for our trip, anyway! Man, some people just don' get it. If I could afford the dumb bus, I wouldn't need it!  
  
"Seriously, though, how am I gonna get any money? Maybe I'm taking this all the wrong way... Maybe I should just give up. I can't keep my promise or I may make us both broke. Then what kind of brother would I be? Really, now! I just don't get it. Why does everything have to be so hard?  
  
"I don't even know anyone that can help. I mean, all my friends have just about the same situation as me. They have money, but not enough to buy a bus! Only Mai has that kind of money, and she'd never help, I've begged her and still not gotten a penny! Wait a sec... No, I can't... I guess I have no choice..."  
  
****   
  
"Seto Kaiba? There's a man here by the name of Joey Wheeler to see you."  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm having fun with this fic, already. And I update it, so this is the WHOLE first chappie. Please give me your comments, questions, suggestions, or even flames. I don't care! Either by review, or by e-mail! (rs_dtt@hotmail.com) Just PLEASE tell me what you think. 


	2. The Puppy's Loan

Millenium Tours  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta'  
  
  
"Send him up. I'm curious to see what the puppy-dog has to say." Seto smiled his usual cold smile and sat up tall to wait for Joey. As he walked in, Joey had a look of disgust in his eyes.  
  
"Puppy-dog?" Joey sat in a chair on the other side of Seto's desk.  
Seto frowned, but his eyes were still laughing. "Have you no manners? I did not say you could sit."  
  
Joey leapt to his feet, half because he was not expecting that, half because he did not want to make his possible source of money angry. "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
Seto's smile returned. "It's alright, you may sit."  
  
Joey sat awkwardly. "So, uh... Kaiba... What have you been up to, huh?"  
  
Seto's frown reappeared, and Joey could tell he was confused as they were both searching each other's eyes. "Why do you care?"  
  
Joey's eyes fell to the floor. "Well, I dunno. I was just trying to have some manners."  
  
"I've trained my dog well."  
  
"Listen, Kaiba, I didn't come here to be picked on, okay? I have a reason for being here."  
  
"Do you?" Seto again smiled as he humored himself. "So the truth comes out - All too easily. But, you were saying something?"  
  
"Yeah, I was, thanks." Kaiba's smile widened. "Listen... I think I might as well leave right now, but uh... I'm a little short on cash..." Seto began to laugh quietly. Joey sweatdropped. "Uh..."  
  
"I should have figured that would be the only reason you'd drop by for a visit."  
  
"I wouldn't even, but I'm kinda in a jam... See... I made a promise to take Serenity to see the ocean when I was little. Now that we're back togetha again, I hafta make good on my promise to her. I figured out the best way would be to take a tour bus and get other people, so then maybe I'd even make a little pocket change to boot, but it turns out a bus costs like... six thou, and I've got kaput."  
  
Seto, who had been courteously listening, then smiled again. This seemed to be a good source of entertainment. "I see... o who's this Serenity? An old girlfriend or something?"  
  
"Serenity's my sista."  
  
Seto's smile faded and the jovial look in his eyes disappeared. "Oh, I didn't know..."  
  
"I never told you."  
  
"I guess... Sorry."  
  
"Man, don't get all sentimental an crap, I came 'cause I wanted an answer."  
  
"How about this... I'll lend you money-"  
  
"Man! I knew it! I guess I'll get outta your- Wait... You will?"  
  
Seto nodded. "Mokuba needs a little hands-on experience taking care of Kaiba Corps. anyway."  
  
"Wow... Thanks, man!" Joey got up and extended his hand in gratitude.  
  
"There's a catch."  
  
Joey facefaulted. "I had to know..."  
  
"I can't just hand out money, you know. I mean, what happens if you don't make enough to pay me back on your little expedition?"  
  
"C'mon, man, I swear it! Really!"  
  
"If I believed every guy that came to my office and said they wanted to borrow money and swore they'd pay me back, Kaiba Corp. would be broke. So instead, I have a proposition for you."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"In exchange for my hospitality, any man with a conscious would offer to give me a ticket or reservation. And I need collateral. That's not too much to ask, now, is it?"  
  
"That depends on what ya mean by collateral."  
  
"Well, if you can't pay me back with money at the end of your trip, you'll have to pay me back by working."  
  
"Work? What kind of work?"  
  
"You'd take a job here at Kaiba Corp. Of course, you'd start at the bottom like any other employee, and if I like your work, you'll be promoted."  
  
"What's the bottom?"  
  
"For a puppy-dog like you? Probably janitorial work."  
  
"JANI-" Joey stopped for a moment as he became aware of his surroundings. "-Janitorial work? Like cleanin' toilets an' that kind of crap?"  
  
"If we're in need of it."  
  
Joey sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands. On one hand he had to agree to any terms set by Seto Kaiba for the promise he'd made to his sister, and on the other hand, he couldn't let him walk all over him like this. But then, that was only a condition.  
  
Joey looked up at Seto Kaiba again and sighed as he said, "I'll do it."  
  
Seto smiled maniacally.  
  
  
  
  
Nevamind, the chappie's done. Sorry about that. ^.^ Oh well, ne? Hope you like it! And, as usual, all questions, comments, suggestions, and flames are welcome/expected/whatever. If you want, you can comment or flame or whatever by e-mail (rs_dtt@hotmail.com) 


	3. Broken Down Pride and Joy

Millenium Tours  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta'  
  
  
Joey cracked the door of the apartment open and peeked in, looking and listening for any sign of his sister. After a minute of this, Joey sighed in relief and pushed the door open and walked in. He turned to close the door behind him, then turned and bumped into Serenity.  
  
"Where were you, Joey?"  
  
"Uh... Whaddaya mean? Where was I when? Where was I s'posed ta be? I didn't do it!"  
"Didn't... Joey, what were you doing so late at night, anyway?"  
  
"I didn't do it, I swea-ar it!"  
  
"I can't believe it! You know, Joey, maybe I don't know anything about you, after all. I thought that you would tell me if you were going to be out all night. I guess you're no different from any other guy. Maybe I was naive to think that my big brother was special. Maybe it's all in my head.  
  
"I mean, before we were seperated, I remember looking up to you, and even when I hadn't seen you in like five years, I was always looking forward to finally seeing my big brother again, because I remembered you as the smartest, nicest brother in the world. And now... Now that we're together again, I don't know what to think. You say you're going to have dinner with your friends, and I don't see you until the next morning!  
  
"I just feel like you're not the same person me and Mom left behind, years ago. And I just don't know what to do, what to say, or even what to think. I'm just... so confused, Joey."  
  
Joey looked up at his sister, taking in everything she said. He silently decided what to tell her. He had to tell her about his plan, but he wanted the beach to be a surprise. Joey took a deep breath. "Serenity, we're goin' on vacation."  
  
****  
  
Joey walked into the car lot and into the back of the used cars. The salesman he'd talked to when he was looking at the bus saw him and followed him to the back of the lot, where the old, aquamarine bus sat untouched since last time Joey had been there.  
  
The salesman approached Joey and sighed with an impatient tone. "Can I help you, sir?"  
  
Joey frowned sarcastically. "Yeah, maybe ya can. I'm looking into buying this bus."  
  
The salesman laughed. "I see. I am very sorry, but we can't let it go for pocket lint."  
  
Joey shrugged. "So you're not gonna sell it ta me, huh?" He sighed heavily and looked at the check Seto Kaiba had given him. "Not even for ten thousand dollars?"  
  
The salesman blinked. "Ten... What? Let me see that!"  
  
"Fogeddaboudit! You said you couldn't sell it to me, I don't want it."  
  
"Well, certain circumstances have changed since then. I have since realized that you more than qualify for our service. And for ten thousand, we could even throw in a free paint job, a karaoke machine, and a tune-up!"  
  
"Well... I guess that doesn't sound too bad... Still... It's missing something."  
  
"I can't see what it could be missing after all that."  
  
"Well, it's just a little... Plain. I mean, where's the fun? What we need is to put in a whole big stereo system. I can see it, now. Get a CD player and a tape player and a radio, put in a speaker on each side in the back and the front... Just juice it up! Make it worth my while! Make this trip interesting! C'mon, man!"  
  
The salesman blinked several times while looking at the bus, tattered, torn, and weathered. He turned to Joey. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Yeah..." Joey smiled victoriously. Not only had he gotten the bus, but he also got a lot more to go with it. "That's what I'm talking about!"  
  
The salesman walked off hurriedly. Joey turned and looked at his new bus. "How do ya drive one of those things, anyway?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe! I was pretty close to done with that chappie, but I'm definately done, now. How's it going so far? Everyone in character? What about the storyline? Please r/r. ^.^ And again, send me any comments, Q's, suggestions, or even flames. I'll enjoy just about all of them, but I can't be picky, ne? ^.^ 


	4. Recruiting, Misleading, and Moving Out

Millenium Tours  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta'  
  
  
"You did what?" Ryou asked in amazement over the phone line.  
  
Joey again smiled victoriously. He'd gotten in back to his apartment, so he would be able to get it to move if he had to. "I bought a bus! You know, for tourin'!"  
  
"How can you afford that?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't pay for it, Joey!"  
  
"Give me some credit! I bought a bus!"  
  
"Okay, so how can you afford it?"  
  
Joey quickly changed the subject. "You know what, it's not important. I hafta call Yuugi an' everyone."  
  
"Okay," Ryou sighed, exasperated, and promised, "I won't bother you on that anymore."  
  
"Thanks, man!"  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Now? Now I find out how much it costs ta put an add in the paper!"  
  
"Probably almost as much."  
  
"Say what? Joey counted on his fingers. "So... Now I'm down to square 1, again?"  
  
"Well, maybe. But you could find other ways to advertise."  
  
"Like...?"  
  
"Like on the internet or something. I don't quite know."  
  
"Hey! That's a good idea!"  
  
"I'd like to think so."  
  
"Okay, so how do I do that?"  
  
Joey heard a loud crash on the other end of the phone. "I don't have time for this right now, okay, Joey? Talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah... Alright. Just so you know, you can come with." Joey hung up the phone. "Great. Now what?" He sighed, picked the phone up again, and dialed.  
  
It rang for a minute before Yuugi's grandfather picked up on the other line. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Gramps. Is Yuugi there?" Joey crossed his fingers.  
  
"Yes, of course, just a minute."  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yuug!" Joey grinned. "What's up, man?"  
  
"I don't know. You called me, Joey."  
  
"Yeah, I did. Guess what?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"I bought a bus!"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"I bought a tour bus!"  
  
"Joey, how can you afford a bus?"  
  
Joey facefaulted. "Aw, man, let's not get into that, again."  
  
"Okay... Then I have another question."  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"Joey, why did you buy a bus?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I haven't told ya. I'm gonna start a tour!"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Come on! Be excited! Tell me how cool I am!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay, whatever. Well, if you want to come with us, you can."  
  
"Us? Hey, who else is going?"  
  
"Uh... Well, it's a tour bus, there's gonna be a lot of people..."  
  
"Well, yeah, but..."  
  
"I told Bakura he could come, and Serenity's gonna be there, too."  
  
"I dunno, if I'm in the same room as Bakura for too long, Yami could really loose it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess... Man, it won't be the same without you there, Yuug."  
  
"Sorry, Joey. I'll look into it, but I dunno."  
  
"Alright, man. Thanks. Talk ta ya later."  
  
Joey sighed heavily. He looked up as Serenity walked in. "Hey, Joey!"  
  
"Hey, Serenity. What's up?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing."  
  
Joey smiled. "Sounds fun."  
  
Serenity sat down in a big chair in the small living room. "I can't believe it, you had me upset over nothing." Joey smiled, but silently contradicted her. It was definitely something - a problem. And it would have to wait. "But instead we're getting out of here and going on vacation!"  
  
"Getting outta here? What's wrong? Don't you like it here?"  
  
Serenity blinked several times. "Of course I like it here! I'm back with my big brother! What's not to like?"  
  
Joey frowned. "That's not what I mean. Maybe you haven't noticed, but this place is a dump."  
  
Serenity shrugged. "Haven't noticed at all. It's nice."  
  
"Yeah, I guess... It's gotta be better than being stuck in a bus for about a month with people you don't know, huh?"  
  
Serenity shook her head. "It's gonna be great, Joey! Don't worry about it! I think this is your best idea yet!"  
  
Joey sweatdropped. "Thanks."  
  
****  
  
Joey sat, again, in the back of Yuugi's grandfather's shop with the rest of the gang. After he had finished explaining everything, he asked, "So, Tristen, you coming? How about you, Tea?"  
  
Tea nodded. "Yeah, that sounds fun!"  
  
"What she said," Tristen agreed.  
  
Tea frowned. "So exactly where are you gonna be going on this tour?"  
  
"Well," Joey began, "I'll tell you, but you can't tell Serenity, okay?"  
  
"That depends on your answer," Tristen replied.  
  
"Alright..." Joey smiled victoriously. "I'm takin' Serenity to the beach!"  
  
"Um..." Tea blinked slowly. "Joey, why did you buy a tour bus to go to a beach?"  
  
Joey facefaulted. "Not A beach! THE beach! The beach I promised her we'd go back to. And I think it's about time I made good on that promise."  
  
Yuugi nodded. "Sounds good to me."  
  
"Yeah," Ryou agreed.  
  
"Right..." Tristen shrugged. "I guess I won't tell your sister, then."  
  
"Thanks, man."  
  
****  
  
Seto Kaiba stuffed clothes into a suitcase sitting on his bed as Mokuba bounced. "Why can't I go with you, Seto?"  
  
"This is very important. And besides, you need to learn how to run Kaiba Corp. I won't always be here, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba frowned. "Don't say that."  
  
"It's true. I won't always be here. Just like our parents weren't always there." Seto slammed the suitcase closed. "Things don't always last."  
  
"But it's gonna! I don't know what I'd do without you. Nothing will ever change. You'll always be my big brother, and you'll always be there for me, Seto."  
  
"Mokuba, you can't expect everything to work your way. It just doesn't happen."  
  
Mokuba sighed. "Why can't I come with you, Seto?"  
  
Seto smiled and looked at Mokuba - Bouncing, carefree. Tears stung his eyes, and he quickly turned away.  
  
  
  
Okay, one more chappie done. Sorry if I slowed down, but now we only have 1 working computer, and someone's always on it. But please review! Comment, flame, whatever. But if you're gonna flame... Please don't just say something like "Bad story. Bad author. Bad." Or anything else weird like that... If you have to flame me, please make it productive! Seriously! I mean, if you're feeding me compliments, that at least makes me want to write more, but if you're insulting me... v.v 


	5. Sneezes are Now Deadly

Millenium Tours  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta'  
  
  
Okay, I realized Mai hasn't been in the fic, yet, but let's say Joey invited her at some point for no appearent reason - They're friends, now, right? So that's what happened.  
  
  
"Alright, everyone in da bus!" Joey smiled as Yuugi, Tea, Tristen, Ryou, Mai, Seto, and Serenity stood beside the bus and looked at it in awe.  
  
The bus now had a large picture of a sandy beach that cut off in almost a perfectly straight line, leaving a wide ocean. On top of that were words written in big, bold, black letters that said "Beach-Line Tours". Serenity smiled as Ryou stepped aboard slowly.  
  
Joey then picked up the bag that Ryou had left on the ground and put it into a storage compartment.  
  
He then walked up to Mai and eyed the mountain of bags she had. "Be careful with those, I don't want anything broken in there or else I want my money back."  
  
Joey sighed. "That's okay, I don't know if I can get it all in there."  
  
Mai frowned. "You'd better. I'm not going without a single bag."  
  
"Just my luck," Joey mumbled under his breath before putting all his strength into lifting Mai's heaviest bag. At that point, Mai picked up a few of her bags and walked into the bus. Yami Baka (I love pet names! - DTT) and Yami Yuugi were in the back glaring at each other.  
  
Joey then took Serenity, Tristen, Yuugi, and Tea's bags and put them all into the storage compartment, waiting until last to have to talk to Seto. "You want me to take your bags, right? 'Go fetch, little puppy dog, before your duelin' monkey shows up an' beats you at that, too!', isn't that what you're s'posed ta say?"  
  
Seto smiled meniacally. "I must admit, this doesn't look so horrible. And I wasn't going to, but they're your words, not mine."  
  
Joey frowned and watched Seto as he got on the bus. He then loaded the last of the bags and climbed in himself.  
  
"Alright, everyone. Finally, the Beach Line Tours are go!" He smiled broadly. "Okay, so now I give a tour of the tour bus." He made several gestures as he pointed things out. When he finished with that, he continued, "And now we have to pick up the others."  
  
"You mean you actually got some paying customers?" Tristen teased.  
  
"Waddaya mean? Of course I did!"  
  
Tea sweatdropped. "Let's not start that now, okay, guys?"  
  
They both nodded as Joey climbed into the driver seat. "Okay, then, let the fun begin!" He reached into his pocket for his keys. "Uh... Where'd I put the keys ta this thing, anyway?"  
  
Everyone facefaulted.  
  
****  
  
"Joey, are you sure you don't need a map?"  
  
Joey shook his head. "No way. I don't need a map."  
  
Mai interrupted the rather repetetive conversation. "Joseph, dear, I think I recognize that cow," she teased.  
  
"There's no cow and that was cruel."  
  
"Still, Joey, maybe we should stop and ask for directions?"  
  
"I told you, Yuug, I don't need help figuring out where we are. I've gone over it a million times."  
  
"Okay, hon, but I SWEAR I recognize that house."  
  
"There may be a house, but that was still cruel."  
  
"Joey, weren't we s'posed to see them over there?" Serenity pointed off to her left over the ocean.  
  
"That would be nice," Joey said, "But how are we s'posed to get there, sis?"  
  
Serenity frowned and sat back in her chair.  
  
In the front row on the left Serenity sat so she could talk to her brother. Behind and to the side of her Seto sat talking on his cell phone. Around the middle were Mai, Tristen, and Yuugi, scattered, and close behind were Tea and Ryou.  
  
Ryou, who had been watching out the window, gasped. Tristen looked at him. "What's up, man?"  
  
Ryou strained his eyes. "I see something up there..."  
  
Tristen sweatdropped. "It's called a cloud."  
  
Most everyone else facefaulted. "Thanks, Tristen," Ryou replied sarcastically, "I didn't know that."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
A stick hit Tristen in the back of the head. He turned to see Joey glaring at him through the rear view mirror. "He was being sarcastic, idiot."  
  
Tristen rubbed his head. "I knew that."  
  
"Actually... It kinda does look like a cloud..." Tristen looks proud as many others facefault. "But it looks different. And I think there's something on it."  
  
"Huh?" Joey asked. "Let me see!"  
  
Serenity jumped. "Joey, watch the road!"  
  
Joey looked at her for a moment. "OH!" He looked foreward in time to swerve to his side of the road in time to avoid the car driving toward him.  
  
Joey then slowly pulled to the side of the road. "Maybe I could use a map. JUST maybe." Serenity smiled and nodded.  
  
"Maybe just a little."  
  
"Well, if anyone's getting cramped, feel free to get out and stretch your legs." Joey climbed out of the bus, followed by Mai, Tristen, Tea, and Ryou.  
  
Ryou again looked up at the sky. "That's not just a cloud." Everyone else looked up, too.  
  
In the air was a small offwhite cloud that was flying quickly toward the bus, and on top of the cloud was a small black-haired boy and a tall violet-haired woman. As the cloud approached, the boy was waving and the woman was talking to him.  
  
The cloud touched down a few feet in front of a surprized Joey, Ryou, and Mai, with Tea and Tristen looking on from behind. The boy hopped off the cloud.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Nobody could manage to respond for a minute, but after a little while, Joey said, "Hi," in response.  
  
The boy continued to talk. "My name's Gokuu, and this is Launch."  
  
Launch smiled. "Hello."  
  
Joey blinked. "What is that thing?"  
  
"This?" Gokuu motioned towards the cloud. "This is my nimbus."  
  
"So..." Joey looked from Gokuu to Launch. "We're here to pick you up, right, miss?"  
  
Launch nodded. "That's right."  
  
Joey blinked again. "You have any luggage?"  
  
Launch frowned. "I don't think so."  
  
Gokuu smiled. "I should probably be going, now."  
  
Lauch smiled as she stepped off of nimbus. "Okay, bye."  
  
Gokuu hopped on the cloud and flew off as he called, "Bye, Launch! See you later!"  
  
"Uh..." Joey blinked again. Tea, Tristen, and Ryou climbed back into the bus as Mai hit Joey in the stomache with her elbow. "OW! Er... Why don't you come inside the bus?"  
  
"Okay," Launch smiled. "That's a good idea."  
  
Mai retreat again into the bus, followed by Joey, as Launch walked behind. Launch suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I feel a sneeze..."  
  
Joey shrugged. "Oh." He and Mai walked into the bus.  
  
"Ah... Ah..." Launch covered her nose in hopes of not sneezing. "AH-CHOO!!!"  
  
The blond-haired Launch counterpart looked around. "So where am I, anyway?" She saw the bus and climbed aboard, leading to a very confused Joey, Mai, Tristen, Tea, and Ryou staring at her, and Yuugi and Serenity greeting her with a smile. Seto was still on the phone.  
  
"Who are you all and what am I doing here?" Launch asked.  
  
Joey smiled nervously. "What do you mean? This is a tour bus. You're here on a tour."  
  
Launch frowned, then smiled. "That's not a bad deal. Alright. Just don't try any funny stuff," She pulled a machine gun out of thin air. "Or you'll pay."  
  
The whole bus (Except Launch and Seto, who wasn't watching) gasped as Mai said, "I think I want to get off, hon."  
  
  
  
Riiight... So this chappie was lotsa fun. And kinda confusing? Maybe a little? Hai, prob'ly. Anyways... As usual, comments/flames/suggestions/etc either via review or via e-mail ( rs_dtt@hotmail.com ). Thanx! And I have an idea, where if you want to, you can send me a scene or something if you think it would be good for this fic and I'll clean it up and put it in! (Great if you want your own character in the story, ne?) Okay, then. Buh-bye, y'all! (Burn, Texas, burn!) 


	6. Thing Get Stranger

Millenium Tours  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta'  
  
  
After a while, Launch had sneezed again, which returned her to a violet-haired good-natured girl.  
  
The bus was on its way to pick up another rider - A boy named Jim. They rolled slowly into a more futuristic setting as they moved from anime to anime. Eventually, they pulled up to the agreed bus stop and saw a small boy with dirty-blonde hair and a backpack on his back.  
  
Joey again climbed out and offered to take his bag, and he put it, along with the others, into the storage compartment. Tristen, Yuugi, and Ryou were having a very important paper-football cup and Mai, Serenity, Tea, and Launch were all chatting together, and Seto was now in the back watching the other guys hold their competition. The six speakers of the sound system were all playing "Kick It Up!" by Serenity's request.  
  
As Jim climbed aboard, he joined in the paper football tournament, and they headed off to their next stop.  
  
Ryou looked at Seto as he held his hands up as a goal post for Jim. "What was that phone call about, anyway, Kaiba?" Jim hit the football between the posts.  
  
"I was making sure Mokuba was doing alright."  
  
Ryou shot the football at the goal post made by Tristen. "Oh."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "What, 'Oh'?"  
  
"Nothing. Really. I was just asking."  
  
"Yeah!" Tristen began to brag about his last goal. "That was nice! You see that one?"  
  
Yuugi smiled politely. "It's really not a good habit to brag so much and then not give anyone a chance to try to beat it."  
  
"Huh? Oh, right." Tristen held his hands up for Yuugi to make a perfect shot. Tristen gaped. "That's not fair."  
  
Yuugi shrugged.  
  
"Let's see..." Joey frowned as he looked at a half-folded map. "According to this, I take a left here and head straight toward the folded part of the map, which leads... Crud."  
  
Serenity laughed. "Joey, you sure you've got that?"  
  
"Got what?" Joey shoved the map between his chair and the door. "I don't have anything to need help with it."  
  
Serenity laughed some more.  
  
"Okay, whatever. Now how's this thing s'posed to work, anyway?"  
  
Serenity was still laughing, but tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
  
****  
  
They finally rolled up to the next stop, Serenity smiling broadly. A small, light-brown dog with stubby legs began to run around the bus, barking insanely. Joey opened the door, and the dog ran in, then started running from seat to seat sniffing at people. Joey blinked a few times, then he began running after the dog, trying to shoo him out. Over the noise of the situation, Joey barely heard the voice behind him.  
  
"Ein, stop!"  
  
Ein froze, then turned and ran toward a yound kid, around Jim's age, who was glowering at the dog. "Bad boy, Ein, you know better than that."  
  
The whole crowd on the bus all watched this one-sided conversation between the kid and the dog, some more confused than others, some more curious than others. Yuugi spoke up. "Who are you?"  
  
The kid looked up at Yuugi. "I am Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the Fourth."  
  
Half of the people aboard gaped, while the other half just stared. "Uh..." Joey blinked a few times, then stood up straight. "So you're Ed?" Joey smiled the best he could, a huge sweatdrop causing mixed signals.  
  
"Yep! And what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Joey. Joey Wheeler." He gestured down the isle at all the passengers. "And that's my sister Serenity, that's Seto Kaiba, there's Launch, and Yuugi, Ryou Bakura, Jim, Tristen, Tea, and Mai."  
  
"Ed is very pleased to meet you all," she said with a kind of curtsey.  
  
  
  
  
Aiya! That was interesting enough. Now it's about time for me to bring in the rest of the cast... Hehe! That'll be fun! ^.~ 


	7. Authors Notes & The Theme Song

DTT: Alright, everybody, there are a few things that need to be said, here. And since I'm the author, I get to use puppets.  
Inuyasha: I don't like her tone...  
Kagome: For good reason.  
Inuyasha: I listen to nobody!  
Kagome: Oh, yeah? Sit, boy.  
*THUD!*  
Inuyasha: Knock it off!  
Joey: I'm with him. Give him a chance to fight back, man.  
Mai: Can you ever stop talking, Jounou-chan?  
Joey: *blushing slightly* What are you talkin' about?  
Mai: It's not really your business.  
Yuugi: I think she may be right.  
Joey: Of course, take her side, huh, Yuug?  
Yuugi: I didn't mean that.  
Ryou: It's not worth arguing about, really.  
Joey: Easy for you ta say, man, you don't stick up for yourself.  
Bakura: I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A COWARD!  
Joey: I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!!!  
DTT: We're all getting off track, here, okay? Anyways... First off, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Second, I'm sorry I let Kagome say sit, boy. (*THUD!*) Sorry! Didn't mean to do that! ('Sall right, I'll be okay.) *ahem* And last, I have a few comments about the story. Mainly, I need suggestions.  
JH: That's right!  
DTT: How'd you get here? !! Anyways, uh... Oh, right. I need a bad guy for the story, and while I think it would be fun to bring in Pokémon's Team Rocket, I'm having second thoughts.  
JH: Yeah!  
Meowth: Dis ain't in me-owth's contract.  
DTT: *Blink, blink* Um... Okay, we're really getting off track, here. If anyone has any comments, I'd really appreciate it. In the mean time, I'll keep pulling characters in. OH! And again, if anyone wants to have their own input, I'm willing to take suggestions/fully-written scenes. And to conclude, I'm glad you're here, Jess-Sama.  
JH: *Blink, blink* You are?  
DTT: Sure! We need to preform! Ready for the Millenium Tours Theme Song?  
JH: The milleni-whosa-whatsa?  
DTT: Oh, right. Here's your script.  
JH: Oh. ... Huh?  
DTT: Just sing!  
JH: Oh, all right, already!  
DTT: Okay... I need all the bishounen here to lend a hand with dancing.  
JH: *Looks around at the rather large puff of smoke that appeared as all the guys ran* I think that's nobody.  
DTT: *Looks around* Crud. Okay, so let's start the theme song, already!  
  
------- Millenium Tours Theme Song -------  
JH: In the beginning -  
DTT: We know, but we don't.  
JH: We know names and faces -  
DTT: Temperaments and worth.  
JH: It takes a few months.  
DTT: Then we open our eyes.  
JH: That's when we get to know -  
DTT: The people deep inside.  
JH: Names and faces have no meaning.  
DTT: We know better, now!  
  
*Chorus*  
Both: It's true.  
JH: Don't know where I'd be without you.  
DTT: Never thought that we could ever be -  
JH: More than what we were.  
DTT: Look at you, and look at me -  
JH: Who'd have thought we'd ever be -  
DTT: Together?  
  
JH: It's true. There's no question in my mind.  
DTT: And you... You'll always be by my side.  
JH: Who'd have thought a bus could bring us so much unity?  
DTT: The impossible has happened, we're the victoms, you and me!  
JH: Blinded by my innocence with nowhere left to run.  
DTT: It's time to give less effort, and take a little fun!  
  
*Chorus*  
Both: It's true.  
JH: Don't know where I'd be without you.  
DTT: Never thought that we could ever be -  
JH: More than what we were.  
DTT: Look at you, and look at me -  
JH: Who'd have thought we'd ever be -  
DTT: Together?  
  
JH: When I met you I didn't know -  
DTT: Who you had that needed you.  
JH: I didn't know how big your heart could go, or just how far.  
DTT: But you know me and now I know exactly -  
Both: Who you are!  
  
*Chorus*  
Both: It's true.  
JH: Don't know where I'd be without you.  
DTT: Never thought that we could ever be -  
JH: More than what we were.  
DTT: Look at you, and look at me -  
JH: Who'd have thought we'd ever be -  
DTT: Together?  
  
JH: Who'd have thought -  
DTT: We'd ever be -  
Both: Together?  
------- El fin! (The end!) -------  
  
Almost all the bishounen, and all the bishoujo, are now standing up and clapping. 


	8. Everlasting Grudges

Millenium Tours  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta'  
  
  
Joey sighed, then looked back to account for everyone. Tea was talking to Mai, and Ed and Launch were watching in amazement at the scenery through the back window. Tristen and Yuugi were shuffeling their decks, getting ready to duel. Jim was sprawled out across a seat snoring. Seto was working on one of his holographic duel monsters systems, and Serenity and Ryou were watching intently.  
  
"Hey, Joey?" Serenity looked toward the driver seat.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Serenity smiled unsurely. "Can we eat?"  
  
Major facefault, as well as half of the bus also turning toward Joey.  
  
"That's right," Mai frowned, "We haven't eaten all day. I thought this was s'posed to be luxioury."  
  
Joey lashed out, probably as a result of his own hunger. "You'd know luxioury, wouldn't you, Mai?"  
  
Yuugi, once again the voice of reason, backed up Mai. "Joey, she is right, you know. We're all a little hungry."  
  
"Not Ed," Ed added her input loudly in a singsong voice. "Ed had a big mushroom soup before she left."  
  
Give the people what they want," Seto said cruelly. "Otherwise they could demand their money back, and we wouldn't want that."  
  
Joey turned as far as he could with his seatbelt. "You'd like dat, wouldn't you, Kaiba?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"YOU MEANT IT!"  
  
"Joey," Serenity frowned disapprovingly. "Calm down. It's not his fault."  
  
Joey faced forward, still keeping both eyes behind him. 'Not his fault... He's hoping I mess dis one up."  
  
Joey looked back to the road in time to see something leap a few yards in front of the bus and slammed on the brakes. "Aw, SHIT!"  
  
Seto's eyes, as well as mostly everyone else's (minus Ed and Launch, and the sleeping Jim), widened as the bus screeched to a stop and everyone braced themselves. Jim fell to the hard ground with a crash and promptly leapt to his own feet and began to yell at Joey.  
  
Joey whipped off his seatbelt and peered down in front of the bus through the winshield. Then, seeing he hadn't hit whoever that was, he ran out of the bus and knelt beside a bent over, shivering girl with blonde hair and a backpack hung loosely over one shoulder.  
  
Ryou, Serenity, Tristen, Yuugi, Launch, Mai, and Seto all gathered around before Ed and Jim popped their heads through the mass.  
  
The girl slowly pulled herself to a sitting position, then quickly looked back and glared at Yuugi, Joey, Tristen, and Tea.  
  
Yuugi, Tea, and Joey gaped as Yuugi identified the girl. "Rebecca?!?!"  
  
"Don't act so surprised, Yuugi," Rebecca sneered, then her voice lightened. "All of you travelling together? You couldn't possibly expect me to stay home, now, could you?"  
  
Joey frowned. "This keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"  
  
***  
  
Kaiba pulled a flat, green piece of metal out of one of his disk systems and put in into a slot in an unusually small laptop. Serenity frowned. "What are you doing?"  
  
Seto looked up at her, a look of mild confusion in his eyes. "I'm re-writing the subroutines."  
  
Serenity blinked a couple times. Joey looked back at her. "He's too lazy to talk in English, sis."  
  
Seto shot daggers at him. "Everyone's still hungry, mutt."  
  
Joey ignored the urge and instincct to rip his head off and gnaw on his bones. "We'll eat when I pick up da last passanger."  
  
"Yay! More friends for Ed!"  
  
Seto went back to his programming. He looked at the small laptop's monitor, which had a program with a blue screen and white text. Mai moved to the seat behind Kaiba. "Q basic?"  
  
He smiled. "I stick with the basics."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"So, Joey, who is the last person we have to pick up, anyways?" Yuugi asked halfheartedly, looking at his hand.  
  
"Who cares?" Rebecca snarled. "Take your turn and stop stalling!"  
  
"Right, sorry, Rebecca." He turned his eyes to Tea, pleading for a way out of the game.  
  
"His name is Kai," Joey replied, ignoring Rebecca.  
  
"How rude," Rebecca hugged her bear. "Isn't that right, Teddi-Chan?"  
  
"Oh, come on, give me a break."  
  
  
  
This chapter's purpose was to string along Rebecca-Chan and to have fun with technology. And... Kinda just bringing couples closer. O.o See how Yuugi jumps to make Rebecca happy?  
JH: That's cause he's scared of her, baka!  
DTT: So?  
Joey: *Ahem* Join us in the next exciting chapter of Millenium Tours!  
(JH: JOEY! *Glomp!* So Kai's really coming along?  
DTT: I think I've watched enough Beyblade that I can pull that off for you. Yeah, why not?  
JH: KAWAII!!!!  
Seto (to Joey): Do these girls look familiar?  
DTT: SETO-BABY!!!  
Joey: Yeah, I think so.  
DTT: To the movies!!!  
Joey and Seto: NOOO!!!!! Anywhere but there!) 


	9. The Plot Thickens and the Censors Rise

Millenium Tours  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta'  
  
  
"Call it," Tristen said dully, flipping a coin.  
  
Ryou sighed. "Heads."  
  
"Nope. Tails." Ryou sighed again. "Damn."  
  
Joey frowned. "Could ya go easy on the cursing?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"Guess again?" Tristen flipped the coin again. "Tails."  
  
"Yup." Bakura looked out the window. "Hooray."  
  
"Okay." Joey pushed on the brakes a bit too quickly. "This is it."  
  
The coin fell out of Tristen's hands. He and Ryou looked at Joey, their eyes narrowed. "Now look what you've done. We have nothing to do, now!"  
  
The bus had stopped by the curb at a small inn. On a bench by the building sat a boy with deep blue hair in the back and light blue hair in the front. He was sitting with his knees up and his arms wrapped around his knees, looking tired. He lifted his head showing four blue stripes, two on each cheek, then stood slowly, walking toward the bus. He stepped aboard and took a seat near the back.  
  
"So..." Jim blinked a few times, looking at Kai. He turned his attention to Joey. "Can we eat, now?"  
  
***  
  
The bus was now pulled over in a local park. Joey had pulled out the heavy artillery, and the whole lot of people on the bus were either sitting around inside, still, or standing around fold-up tables or portable barbacues, shaping and burning hamburgers.  
  
Seto was still sitting in the bus, poking at his holographis projector and rewriting some programming. Joey stepped into the bus doorway and watched him for a minute. Seto finally looked up. "What do you want?"  
  
"What I want is for you to be a good boy and mingle with the nice payin' customers!"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because," Joey growled, a vein popping out on his forhead, his balled fists shaking, and his tone becoming deadly. "People react to other peoples' moods. Maybe if you'd lighten up a little then so would everyone else! You're upsettin' people!"  
  
"You're in charge of this, you deal with it."  
  
Joey lost it for a minute. "I AM!"  
  
***  
  
Serenity looked at Joey. Mai stepped behind her and listened to their arguing. "Don't sweat it, kid."  
  
Serenity looked at Mai. "What do you mean? Why's he so mad at him?"  
  
"Because," Mai stated plainly, "They hate each other's guts."  
  
"But then... Why did Joey invite him?"  
  
Mai shrugged. "Beats me."  
  
Serenity looked back at her brother. "I don't get it. Why don't they like each other?"  
  
"They're nothing alike, really. At least as far as they know. Your brother's never really had a lot of money, has he? And he gets in fights, and he doesn't seem to care what people think of him. He's got pride, but he doesn't let it go to his head."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And Kaiba is a rich snobby boy who gets what he wants and has a big head. He's a businessman, not a bully. At least, that's what Joey thinks. And when he decided on that, he never gave him another chance. Kaiba just seems to have a feeling of superiority to Joey."  
  
"I think I get it."  
  
"If they'd just give each other another chance, they could be friends. But they're both too stubborn."  
  
***  
  
"Listen, Kaiba," Joey reasoned. "You wanted to come, to take a break, didn't you?"  
  
"That's one reason."  
  
"Then shut up and relax! Put yer work away for a while, will ya? Just have fun! Let me put yer duel system in the baggage compartment, get it outta your way, and talk to the nice people!"  
  
Seto slammed his laptop. "Fine. If you think it will help, I won't touch my holographic projectors."  
  
"Good. And..." Joey paused, debating his next comment. He took Seto's breifcase, after Seto had put his duel monster systems in it, and turned to leave the bus. He mumbled as he walked out, "Thanks."  
  
Seto grinned slightly. After a minute he walked off the bus. Kai sighed, slouching in the farthest seat back in the bus. "Looks like the Blade Breakers aren't the only disfunctional group."  
  
Ed popped up in the seat in front of Kai, causing him to jump. "Ed thinks they're strange, too."  
  
"I don't think your opinion counts this time, kid."  
  
***  
  
Serenity looked up at Set as he walked out of the bus and into the crowd. She had so many questions flying through her head to ask him and Joey both after hearing ther argument. She blushed slightly as he walked up between herself and Mai, who also looked at him. Seto looked at Serenity, a small frown on his face. "Okay, so now what?"  
  
Serenity blinked. "What?"  
  
"The hamburgers. What do I do?"  
  
Serenity blushed even more. "Oh, right. Just take a handful of hamburger, make a ball, and flatten it. See?" Serenity expertly took a handful of ground beef and balled it in her hands, then set it on the table and pressed it flat.  
  
Seto nodded. He reached for the hamburger, then made a misshapen ball out of it. He put it down, then squished it a bit too flat. Serenity laughed. "Good try, I guess."  
  
Serenity reached her hands towards Seto. He hesitated. "I'm not gonna bite you, give me your hands. I'll show you."  
  
Seto nodded. Serenity took his hands and showed him how to make a hamburger pattie. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Seto looked from the hamburger to her. "I guess."  
  
Serenity dropped his hands again. "You try."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The hamburgers."  
  
"Oh." Seto blushed and began working again. "Right."  
  
"Um..." She sighed. "Why do you hate my brother?"  
  
Seto looked Serenity, then quickly back to the hamburgers. "We don't get along."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Seto sighed. "I guess we're just too different."  
  
"No," Serenity smiled lightly. "You're not different at all. And you're both just too stubborn to see it."  
  
Seto's eyes met with Serenity's. Her eyes were wet with tears. "I don't expect you to open your eyes. Either of you." She let out a sob. "I just hoped you would."  
  
Serenity dropped the ball of ground beef and walked away from the group. Mai looked at Seto out of the corner of her eyes. She thought quietly to herself. 'Well, that was unexpected.'  
  
  
  
DTT: Okay, now this chapter had a good purpose. I'm getting better at making the characters all fit together. Except Launch... Maybe I'll use her more as a bad guy... Oh well. This chapter worked on developing the relationship between Seto and Joey, and between Seto and Serenity. I had fun with it. Did I stay in character with them, still? (Crosses fingers.)  
JH: *pops out of nowhere* When do we come in, Togi-Chan?  
DTT: *jumps* How do you do that?  
JH: Magic.  
DTT: Right. Well, I don't know when we'll come in. Probably in a short while.  
JH: Short or while?  
DTT: I 'unno. When I feel like it, okay?  
JH: But someone's gonna take my beloved Kai! I'll have to gaurd him. *Holds up a staff... POOF!*  
Kai: Where... exactly... am I?  
DTT: It's best you don't ask...  
JH: Kai-chan! *glomp*  
Kai: HEY! WOAH! I'm not sure I'm fond of that name... Or your being latched onto my waist... Exactly who are you?  
(Key music)  
JH: Prepare for big trouble!  
DTT: And make it Togi's double!  
JH: To protect the world from going sane!  
DTT: To say this over and over again!  
JH: To denounce the evil of insulting Joey!  
DTT: To do what we can to help our bishie!  
JH: The rare and illusive JessieHeart!  
DTT: The Ultimate Masta'(!) DTT!  
JH: Team Soul Magic, writing fan-fics at the speed of light!  
DTT: Surrender now or... I'll splash you with cold water, getting you AND Kai wet!  
JH: You can't do that to my bishie! *glomp*  
DTT: Watch me! *Splash!*  
Kai: *shivers, soaking wet, with teeth chattering somehow NOT present.*  
JJ: Meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie!!!!!!!!  
DTT: You deserved that one.  
JJ: ! *points to random spot on the horizon* That one!  
DTT: Huh? *Looks*  
JJ: *SPLASH!*  
Bitsukimono: ... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kai: Can I go now?  
JJ: NOW?!  
Kai: Uh... Yeah...  
JJ: NEVER!!!!!!!!!! *Pulls a cat out of thin air*  
Kora: KONEKO!!!! *Grabs the cat* Neko-chan! KAWAIII!!!!! WWAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
JJ: *Sticks out her tounge*  
(Note before the next line: Kuros (TJ) is a cute bishie with light brown hair with a few blonde highlights and light blue eyes. DTT's constant bishie... Her guy!)  
TJ: Let me add something to the first end-of-story line... O.o The end of this chappie was also kinda to introduce to their fans (if they have any) Togi-chan and Jessie-Sama's personality.  
DTT: (Somehow back from her kitten-driven lack of sanity) That's right! See? That's why I love this guy - Togi-Chan! Isn't it KAWAII?!?! Waii!!!!!! 


	10. Soul Magic Sanity Lapse

Millenium Tours  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta'  
  
  
A girl with dirty-blonde shoulder-length hair and a girl with long brown hair ran after a smaller girl with shoulder-length brown hair. The dirty-blonde said between pants, "Give... Me... My... Action... Figure...! Evil... Evil... Bunny... Kirby..." Then suddenly stopped. The girl with long brown hair stopped, too, yelling "Stupid bunny, Sailor Kirby!" She turned to her friend, who was standing, staring at nothing, in deep concentration. "What's wrong, Togi-Chan?"  
  
Sailor Kirby kept a good distance between her and the two that were chasing her, but stopped in front of them. DTT Looked at her friend. "I have a weird feeling... Jess, how long has it been since you finished Sam's Tours?"  
  
JessieHeart shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
"Well, I think I hafta go on a fan fiction journey." She blinked once, taking her surroundings into focus. "It's Yu-Gi-Oh!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"There's Yuugi, and Tea, and Baka-chan, and Seto, and Tristen, and Rebecca..."  
  
Jessie shifted.  
  
"And Ed, and Mai, and Serenity... And Jim..."  
  
JH's eyebrows went up a bit.  
  
"And Joey..."  
  
She began to smile.  
  
"And Kai..."  
  
Jess gasped. "Really?"  
  
DTT glared at her friend. "You know, Jess, frankly, you worry me."  
  
JessieHeart shrugged. DTT shrugged, then, too. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, if I'm reading correctly, Brock's gonna meet their path..."  
  
Sailor Kirby jumped. "Brocky?"  
  
DTT nodded smugly. "Action figure first. Then you can come."  
  
JessieHeart gaped. "You can't DO that! How can you take my sister on one of our vacations?"  
  
"Ya know," DTT frowned, "Your sister is not as bad as you make her out to be."  
  
"Now that's just mean," JessieHeart sighed.  
  
"Well," Sailor Kirby stuck up her nose. "So's what you said."  
  
"But mine was true."  
  
"Was not!"  
  
DTT smiled nervously with an added sweatdrop. "Do we have to do this now? How about this... Mai-Mai gives me back my toy and she can come along ("No way!") as long as she's a bunny until Brock comes along."  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
"Okay," the sisters chimed together.  
  
***  
  
One by one, all the tour bus group sneezed, except Launch (thank god). At the same time, in an ingenious trap which was one of the brilliant schemes concocted by Team Rocket, Brock continued to sneeze several times.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, then, everyone," DTT began. "Get into a circle. Jess, we need an incantation. I'll get us all into Japan - That's where they are, now. Incantation, please!"  
  
DTT began to mumble under her breath a single syllable. "Togi, togi, togi, togi, togi..."  
  
JessieHeart looked at the other two carefully before closing her eyes and chanting. "Let us be who we want, and not who we are, as we journey the anime world near and far." In a large puff of smoke, the three girls had vanished.  
  
***  
  
Serenity sat in the back of the bus, tears dripping down her cheeks. So much for a vacation.  
  
  
Okay... And here is a bit of insanity that is my life. But... Life goes on? Anyways, I hope you're all enjoying this else allow me to curl up in a big soft-like chair and cover myself in every and any blanklet I can find, officially wollowing in self-pity.  
TJ: Oh, come on... It's not THAT bad.  
DTT: That's what you think.  
TJ: You missed the bus... You have extra work... Life goes on!  
DTT: NO IT DOESN'T!!!  
TJ: ... Erm...  
JH: Don't EVEN try.  
TJ: ... O... Kay... 


	11. Chat with the Thick Headed

Millenium Tours  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta'  
  
  
Seto shaped the edge of the meat into a small point, then poked two dents for eyes. He admired his work, which looked amazingly like Joey, for only a short few seconds before slamming his fist into it. Mai jumped. "Hey, Kaiba... What's going on?"  
  
Seto frowned, his mood once again dark and secluded. "What does that mean?"  
  
Mai teased him. "It means get your head back below the clouds and don't be so closed-minded! For crying out loud, can't you just act civil for once? You are no better than Joey in any way, you're just too proud to admit it."  
  
Seto shuddered. "Yeah, right."  
  
Mai frowned as her tone got serious. "It's true. Back in the duelist kingdom, you fealt like special ruled applied to you because Mokuba was kidnapped, didn't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No point in lying, Kaiba. The fact is, that doesn't mean a damn thing. Joey was trying to save his sister, and Yuugi wsa trying to save his grandpa. There were a lot of people in there out to save someone they cared for. Most of them were eliminated sooner than the noble ones. I was lucky enough to be beaten by a truely worthy opponent."  
  
Seto didn't seem to care, so Mai continued. "When I was first beat by Joey, truth is, I wouldn't except it. But I learned to live with my slight - And temporary - inferiority. And now we get along."  
  
"Get along?" Seto laughed lightly. "I think that's an understatement."  
  
Mai blushed only slightly. "Not like it's your business. You shouldn't be allowed to talk in public."  
  
Seto could have laughed, but he was preoccupied, thinking over what Mai and Serenity had said.  
  
***  
  
Joey sat next to Serenity. "What's up, sis?"  
  
Serenity forced a smile, despite the the tear running down her cheek. "Nothing. I'm okay." Joey didn't seem satisfied. "Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just trying to understand, that's all."  
  
"Undastand what? What's wrong, sis?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Serenity stood and walked off the bus. As she passed by Mai, she looked at her. "Where are you going?"  
  
Serenity smiled and shrugged. "For a walk. I really don't know, yet. Don't worry." She opened the storage compartments in the bus and pulled out her jacket. She slipped it on and zipped it up as she said, "I should be back before dinner. Or at least before you leave."  
  
***  
  
In the meantime...  
  
**  
  
Duo Maxwell pulled on a leather jacket.  
  
  
  
(Note to DTT - Learn Duo better.)  
  
Okay, before I can write the next chapter, I hafta d/l a few GW episodes, or at least read some of the better GW fics that have Duo... I really haven't watched enough to know much about him. If any readers think you can help, like give me a little clip of an episode or something (text, prefferably, in an e-mail) that shows Duo's personality really well, I'd be happy to read it over. 'Sides... I want to see more GW anyway!  
  
(Note to anime-illiterates - GW= Gundam Wing ^-^)  
  
JH: Are you happy now? A whole 14 reviews!  
DTT: Bug off.  
JH: I DUNT WANNA!!!!  
DTT: Hmph. Meanie.  
JH: Meanie? I let you co-star in my fic!  
DTT: And your point is?  
TJ: (rubbing his head in pain) PLEASE stop arguing...  
DTT: Anyways, not a bad suggestion - Duo Maxwell... I was gonna bring Domon Kashu, but I guess Duo works, too!  
Elf: Damn straight! 


	12. Little Rabbits and Insane Bishoujo Glomp...

Millenium Tours  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta'  
  
  
Ryo-Ohki scratched her ear delicately. "Neow?" Something had gotten her attention, and she raised her nose and sniffed the air. She suddenly jumped and ran as fast as she could.  
  
Three girls landed, with a large thud, into the middle of a carrot field. Ryo-Ohki walked up to them and sniffed curiously. A more recognizable DTT, with dirty-blonde hair that fell in front of her green-hazel eyes and cut off before her shoulders, looked up Ryo-Ohki. "WAII!!!!" DTT flung herself at the small creature and latched onto it. "So cute, Ryououki!" (That's just an example of how much I contradict myself...)  
  
Sailor Kirby, with long brown hair that flowed down her back, looked around. "Well, we made it to the Masaki shrine..."  
  
JessieHeart, her red hair tied back in a loose ponytail, rubbed her head. "Don't you sound smart? Ya know, DTT, you could have made a better landing..."  
  
DTT stood tall and overly-proud, her big head showing. "I got us to Japan, didn't I? Maybe next time I should pop into Kari and her rbother's house, leave you there to eat microwavable cake, and pop myself out, huh?"  
  
JessieHeart leapt to her feet. "NO! Please don't! I don't want the liver sticks! Or the beef jerky shakes!"  
  
DTT rubbed Ryo-Ohki's head. "That's better. Now... Can we take her with us? Please?"  
  
"No, Togi-chan, you'd confuse and scare them more than our obsessive glomping would."  
  
"Dang. Oh well. Time to pop again, ne?"  
  
"Not just yet. First we have to find some cold water."  
  
Sailor Kirby gulped.  
  
***  
  
Deathscythe gundam flew through the night's sky.  
  
***  
  
"Well..." Joey ripped open the plastic cover of the hamburger buns. "Grab a plate and dig in!"  
  
The whole group cheered, except Kai and Seto, who just nodded hungrily. Mai somehow got ahead of Joey, Tristen, Ed, and Jim's empty stomaches. Soon they had all gathered at the four picnic tables layed close together in the park area. Joey looked around, wondering how long before Serenity got back, but soon turned his attention to the potato chips and soda before him.  
  
Before long, after ten minutes of everything being semi-normal, Kai stopped and looked around. Ed paused, too, her shoulders pushed out and her face a few inchec from the table, and looked at Kai. "Kai hear something?"  
  
Seto listened, then, too, soon followed by Jim, Rebecca, Ryou, Tristen, Joey, Yuugi, Mai, and Tea. At first faintly, they heard a little screeming kind of sound. As it grew louder, they heard long pauses between wails. Kai stood, preparing to fight anything that came their way. At that moment, a little rabbit landed squarely on his table, leapt, and hit him in the stomache, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
The little rabbit flew backwards, then wailed again. "Reee!!!" It leapt to another table, where Joey, Mai, Yuugi, Tea, and Tristen were sitting, jumped, and landed squarely on a surprised Mai's shoulders and lay down, trying to hide.  
  
Two girls, which readers recognize as DTT and JH run into the light of the street lamps that dotted the park. DTT panted, out of breath, and asked, "Where'd... she go?"  
  
"Probly... Went to find... Hot water..." Jessieheart sat down, as did DTT, in exhaustion.  
  
Mai blinked a few times, looking at the girls. "Did you loose a rabbit?"  
  
JessieHeart looked at her, coming to a conclusion. "Bunny, yeah..." She stood weakly. Mai picked up the little brown bunny and held it out, despite its squirming, to the two of them.  
  
The girls' eyes lit up. "Good!" JessieHeart now looked around as DTT fetched the ball of fur. She had realized where they were, and, as her eyes scanned the tables, she shrieked and jumped at Kai, latching firmly to his neck. Kai jumped to his feet and yelled. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!"  
  
Nobody moved. They just stared as the strange girl glomped Kai. They didn't even notice when DTT had finished tying the bunny to a table leg, saying, "Stay here, MaiMai," and began to scan the tables herself.  
  
"BAKA-CHAN!" DTT glomped Ryou tightly. "Baka-chan, baka-chan, everyone loves baka-chan!" He, too, leapt to his feet at the surprise, and began trying to shake her off. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed, his voice deepened, and he started cussing at her.  
  
MaiMai chewed on the string tied around her neck.  
  
  
  
I guess I'm still having fun with the Bishounen. Don't worry, we'll be normal next chapter. And Duo will probably show, too. I 'unno, it's another sanity lapse. You know the kind - You take advantage of your being the author of a fic and start glomping anyone in site... Ah, the good times...  
TJ: I thought I was your bishounen...  
DTT: *glomp* You are! You are the supreme master of the bishounen! But the desciple bishounen want glomps, too, and I'm not gonna let them down!  
JH: Twisted logic.  
DTT: So what? Besides, when my Kuros-chan isn't there, I glomp official bishounen. When he is there, I never let go!  
TJ: Uh... *Tries to pry the crazy girl off his neck* Thanx... 


	13. The Shadows of the Deathscythe

Millenium Tours  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta'  
  
  
"You never say what you feel... Love can't go on with just one..."  
  
"Sayanora my heart. I don't wanna feel this loneliness."  
  
"I want you back... In my arms!"  
  
DTT and JH had decided to not choke the bishounen to death and began singing karaoke. By now they were starting a Ranma ½ song called Equal Romance.  
  
"Darlin', just for me can't I wait for you?"  
  
"In your heart I want to make you feel so brand new"  
  
Seto was somehow not complaining, most of the guys were just ignoring them, and alot of the girls were listening contently. The sun was well past set and the nearly-full moon above shone brightly. A shadow crept over everyone, and Ed shivered.  
  
"What was that darkness?"  
  
"Probably just a cloud," Kai mumbled. He barely heard the only slightly off-key singers.  
  
"No clouds," Seto reasoned.  
  
Tea shivered. "Now that's creepy."  
  
A slight breeze caught everybody's hair and clothes. Yuugi frowned. "There wasn't a breeze until just a moment ago, either."  
  
Joey shrugged. "Don't worry about it. So there's wind and creepy, unexplainable shadows... So what?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "I'm sure Joey's right. It's nothing to worry about."  
  
Mai looked at Ryou, and then at Joey. "You know, in your case it wouldn't hurt to worry a little more, Jou-Chan."  
  
Joey fumed. "What are you talkin' about? When's the last time I messed somethin' up?"  
  
"You messed up your hamburger an hour ago, Joey."  
  
"Before that!" At this point, sweatdrops were seen throughtout the crowd.  
  
****  
  
"I guess some things just can't be helped," Serenity smiled for her own comfort. "Besides, it's not really my place, I guess. And I don't know why I was so upset about it." Serenity slowly looked at her surroundings and headed back for the bus.  
  
Suddenly a large shadow flew past. Serenity stopped and looked around. With the full moon, she could see almost everything around her. But it was still night, and it was still dark. "Stop it, Serenity. You're just getting yourself all worked up over nothing."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Serenity gasped in surprise at the deep voice. "See, there's all kinds of animals in forests. Animals like wolves, cyotes... You never know what's hiding in the shadows."  
  
Serenity looked around behind her, but soon turned back in the direction she was sure the voice was coming from. "Who... Who are you?"  
  
"Well, I think my line is 'Your worst nightmare,' but for you," A tall guy with long brown hair pulled back in a braid stepped out of the shadows. "You can call me Duo. Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Deathscythe Gundam."  
  
"Uh... Excuse me, but" Serenity frowned. "What's a gundam?"  
  
Duo facefaulted. "Where have you been? Oh well, wherever you belong, it's definately not here. It's too dangerous, a girl like you could get hurt. I'd better go with you just in case."  
  
Serenity blinked a few times. "Okay..."  
  
  
  
Alrighty. I know this chapter is kinda late, but I'm sure you'll be happy to have it. It's kinda short, but like I said, I have a life, no matter how small and secluded, and sometimes I stop writing for a while. Now, if I'm getting Duo wrong, somebody please let me know. I really don't know his character that well.  
JH: That's probably not good.  
DTT: You're probably right. Well, good luck with the whole FF.N being mean thing.  
JH: Tanx!  
DTT: No prob.  
JH: Still, why WAS Serenity crying so much?  
DTT: Wrong time, wrong place. 


	14. Introductions are Fatal

Millenium Tours  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta'  
  
  
"I'm beat, Joey," Tea yawned, walking into the bus with Yuugi, Tristen, Ryou, and Jim.  
  
"You'll have to sleep eventually, Joseph," Mai frowned.  
  
"Not 'till Serenity comes back. I'll go find her if I have to, but I don't sleep unless I know she's safe."  
  
Mai smiled. "That's so nice of you, taking care of your baby sister like that." She yawned and followed the rest of them. Ed ran into the bus, acting amazingly like an airplane.  
  
Rebecca was already inside, and was kicking up her feet. Kai, semi-miserable because of the girl latched onto him, climbed in with his eyes not leaving the floor.  
  
DTT held MaiMai, who was struggling angrily, by the scruff with her right hand and latched onto Seto with her left arm. Seto tried to stay at the picnic table, but was being forced along by DTT.  
  
Joey sat wearily by the nearest of the four tables. "I hope she's okay. I wonder why she was so upset earlier. I mean, it's Kaiba. What's the big deal, anyway?"  
  
Joey jumped at the sound of voices and, seconds later, leaves rustling. He soon recognized Serenity's voice, then leapt to his feet. As his sister walked along the dirt path, Joey ran up to her, not even noticing the guy she was standing by.  
  
"Serenity, what took ya? Ya nearly scared me ta death! Don' do that, okay?"  
  
Duo's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, what's going on? Who are you?"  
  
"Huh?" Joey looked Duo up and down. "Whaddaya mean who am I? Who are you?!"  
  
"God of Death."  
  
"Joey Wheeler, runner-up in the Duel Monstas tournament at Duelist Kingdom, owner of the rare red-eyes black dragon, and Serenity's brotha!"  
  
"Great. Pleasure to meet you," Duo said flatly.  
  
"I don't like that tone."  
  
Duo shrugged. "Well there's really not much I can do about it, is there?"  
  
"Yeah, knock it off and play nice."  
  
Mai's head popped out of the bus. "What's going on out here?" She fumed. "Joey Wheeler, can't you get along with anyone? A girl needs her beauty sleep, you know! Get your big fatt butt in this bus and go to sleep with the rest of us!"  
  
Duo blinked a few times looking at Mai. "Wow," He looked back at Joey. "Who'd you say you were, again?"  
  
A few of the bus windows went down as Ed, JH, DTT, Rebecca, Jim, and Ryou looked out. JessieHeart's eyes narrowed. "He's Joey Wheeler, and he's the greatest Duelist ever, you loud-mouthed jerk!"  
  
DTT's head quickly dissapeared as she shot for the door. She plowed down Mai, who was now half-way down the aisle, and caught Duo around the neck. He gagged a few times, then began yelling and running wildly. Seto apeared in the doorway of the bus to massage his neck and bask in the joy of freedom.  
  
And yet, somehow they all survived the night - Seto, who soon had DTT back around his neck, Duo, who would probably have nightmares for a week, Kai, who didn't get half an hour's sleep, and Ed, who seems to never sleep.  
  
** Note I think this next scene is a bit insane and is mainly for JH **  
  
Kai's eyes slowly opened. He shifted uncomfortably, his back bent in all kinds of unnatural ways. As a reflex arms clasped around his neck. He took note of Rebecca's watch - About six minutes since he last looked at it. He knew all too well by now where he was - Plunged into the pit of hell where he was to suffer eternally.  
  
He lifted JessieHeart's arms carefully, then slipped his head out of her arms. He slipped off of the bus quietly, then took a seat at a picnic table and watched his surroundings.  
  
Kai noticed a girl with lilac hair, part pulled into two buns and part hanging down her back, and dark red eyes. She was storming angrily, and was being followed by a guy in a white robe, which had a diamond pattern, with black hair that fell down his back and thick glasses. He was following her, but soon ran into a statue.  
  
The guy shook his head and continued following her, then fell to his knees before an old woman. After the old woman mumbled something to him, he groaned and continued. This time the girl turned to him and slapped him fiercly across the face. Kai cringed.  
  
"Well," He consoled himself, "I guess it's better to have too much love than not enough." Arms gripped his neck.  
  
JessieHeart giggled. "Got that right!"  
  
"Guess I was wrong..."  
  
  
  
Okies, I had to end that chapter there 'cause otherwise I'd have messed up Duo's personality completely. *shrug* Oh, well. *turns to TJ and latches onto him* Tanx fer being my glomp target, Kuros-Chan.  
TJ: I'd be more willing if I wasn't one of fifty.  
DTT: Fourty nine!  
--Sweatdrop--  
DTT: What? I'm a Bishounen-Glomping-Insane-Bishoujo!  
TJ: Yeah. How could I forget?  
DTT: Awww, be nice...  
JH: That's right, you don't hear Kai complaining, do you?  
--Note that Kai has a heavy frown and slumped shoulders--  
DTT: He's too busy wollowing in self-pity.  
Elf-Chan and Douet: *hanging on Duo's shoulders while Duo pouts* Got that right!!  
DTT: Well, my last comment is, I'd like to thank http://www.furinkan.com/ for the last-minute research info for that last scene. Arigatou! 


	15. A Little Off

Millenium Tours  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta'  
  
  
"So... If my monster has 1600 attack points, and yours has 1200, I deal you 400 damage?" Duo frowned.  
  
"Not just yet," Serenity grinned. "You have to attack first."  
  
"I knew that." Duo put down a robot monster called metal gears and issued an attack on Serenity's card, the angel of forgiveness. "And I attack!"  
  
"And you activate my trap card, the spell-binding circle! Thanks, Yuugi."  
  
"You're welcome," Yami Yuugi replied, focusing on his duel against Yami Bakura.  
  
"So..." Dou looked up. "What's that do?"  
  
"It stops you where you are and lowers your life points. And then I use the golden spellbook, which raises my monster's life points, and then I attack with the heart staff!"  
  
"Oh." Duo sighed. "Whatever. The god of death will avenge the defeat of the... metal gears..." He cleared his throught. "I put down mecha-warrior in attack mode."  
  
"Not bad. But your attack points are still lower. Attack, angel of forgiveness!"  
  
"Damn." Duo sweatdropped. "I don't like this game too much."  
  
Tristen and Tea laughed. Rebecca frowned. "Immature, aren't they, Teddi-Chan?"  
  
Yami Yuugi looked at her. "You really have no place to speak, Rebecca."  
  
She grinned challengingly. "Spare me the lecture, Yuugi."  
  
"Very well," He muttered, laying down the dark magician. He talked to Bakura as he played. "My mystical elf's incantation transfers her attack points to my dark magician, and I attack your card."  
  
"See," Serenity smiled, "You have a long way to go before you're ready to face Yuugi."  
  
"I guess," Duo sighed.  
  
"Too bad," Bakura grinned. "A morphing jar."  
  
"Or Ryou for that matter," Serenity added, Duo nodding his head to show he knew. Bakura frowned.  
  
"Do I look like Ryou to you?" Serenity, Duo, Rebecca, and Ed all nodded. Bakura cursed under his breath.  
  
Seto looked back at the girl latched onto him and watching him work. "Would you please stop doing that?"  
  
DTT shrugged. "Sorry, but no." Seto cursed under his breath.  
  
****  
  
"What is this place?" A rather fatigued Kai asked Joey.  
  
"It's a five-star hotel. The best one around. Make yerselves at home! Joey's payin'! We got eight rooms, I figyad everyone could pair up wit' someone else an' take a room."  
  
"Course," Duo growled. "Cheap-ass."  
  
"Hey," Joey glared at Duo. "First, ya don't need ta start cussin'. Second, you didn't even pay fer this tour. So unless ya can afford a ticket, keep yer mouth shut."  
  
"Wait," Tea paused. "You didn't count the bunny, did you?"  
  
"The rabbit paid," Joey said loud enough that Duo heard him.  
  
"Well," Tristen began, "I can bunk with Yuug."  
  
"I could survive the mini blonde brat," Mai volunteered.  
  
"I could hang out with Ryou," Jim said, looking at the now de-Yami'd Ryou.  
  
Kai, who'd been considering his options, now realized if he didn't volunteer, his glomper would volunteer him with her. He quickly sopke up. "I'll stay with Seto..."  
  
DTT and JH sighed. "Me an' you," DTT groaned. JessieHeart nodded.  
  
"Well, then," Ed grinned dumbly, "Ed will stay with Launch!"  
  
"I can live with that," Launch said, a smirk crossing her face.  
  
"That leaves us together, Serenity," Tea calculated cheerfully.  
  
"I guess," Duo looked at Joey, "I'm with you."  
  
Joey blinked. "Well... I guess I have no other choice..."  
  
  
  
I don't know where I'm going from here, but it'll be good, I can almost garuntee it. Ugh, I had ta type everything from DTT and JH sighed to the end (including this) in pitch black (almost). See, this is how that'd look...  
  
JH and FUU sighebn, "Me an' you," DRT grownrf. JessieHestrt nidded.  
  
So obviously I'm correcting my mistakes. Can't last much longer, though. Well, hope ya like my fic so far!  
TJ: How couldn't they? They're waiting for another chapter for crying out loud!  
DTT: They are, aren't they?  
JH: Yup! Good job, Togi-Chan!  
DTT: Tanx. 


	16. More Author's Notes

Authors' Notes  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta'  
  
  
Sry, but I'm calling Joey Jounouchi a few times, here.  
  
DTT: KK, peeps. First object on the list, since I've been ignoring the disclaimers, I have all the pretty bishounen here. And they're better trained, this time.  
TJ: *Nod, nod* Yup.  
DTT: *Nod, nod* Wait, why are you here? You're not in this skit!  
TJ: I thought you said all the pretty bishies.  
DTT: Bishounen. And I meant all the pretty OFFICIAL bishounen.  
TJ: Is this your way of saying you don't want to be my bishoujo anymore?  
....  
DTT: Anyways, disclaimer, everyone!  
Jou, Seto, Tristen, Yuugi, Ryou, Jim, Kai, and Duo: Togi-Chan does NOT own any of the characters in this fic except DTT and TJ. And she only half owns TJ.  
Good! Now it's the Bishoujos turn to finish the disclaimer! Uh... Am I included? No, prob'ly not... Anyways, go for it.  
Mai, Serenity, Tea, Rebecca, and Launch: Elf-chan is owned by Elf, Jesi-Chan is owned by JessieHeart, MaiMai is owned by Sailor Kirby, and Duoet is owned by Duoet.  
DTT: Perfect. Now, we have a few small issues to address before we continue with the fic. First off, the issue of the belated chapter 12, AKA: chapter 13. You can take it from here, Jess.  
JH: I can? Uh... Okay. Um... (Mechanical voice as she reads a paper) DTT had... forgotten to look at FF.N for a long time... And she was kinda... Preoccupied with her... Schoolwork... Gawd, Togi-Chan, work on your handwriting!  
DTT: *Blushing* Sorry... Uh... Anyways... The Serenity over-sensitive thing. Go, Kuros-Kun.  
TJ: Redundant, ne? Okay... DTT had only seen Serenity in that very short clip early in the Yu-Gi-Oh storyline when the fic was first written... So she claims that to mean it's not her fault her personality was a bit off. And she was trying to stretch the chapters out, for a few chapters in there somewhere.  
DTT: Thanx for your ad-libing. Okies, I think that's it... Wait, no! Ed, explain the bad writing of Duo, kk?  
Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky 4th: Okay, Ed will do her best! Mondai-Sama is deprived, and has seen only one or two episodes of Gundam Wing. During the movie, shown on Cartoon Network, she tried her best to pay attention to all the characters' attitudes, but it was quite a while ago. She's very sorry and is in the research process right now by watching power point over and over with Duo Maxwell pictures and quotes. Silly!  
DTT: Well, that was the longest paragraph in here, but it's partially due to Ed's insanely long name. Good one, Ed. Well, that's all she wrote, folks!  
Kai: Thank god.  
Jim: I was worrying it'd never stop.  
Rebecca: You're telling me.  
Mai: She's as bad as Yuugi in the worst of his lectures.  
Yuugi: Hey!  
Jounouchi: She's got you there, Yuug.  
Tea: That's not too nice, Joey.  
Serenity: Behave yourself!  
Jim: Wow, it gets loud fast here!  
Seto: Hai...  
Launch: Calm down, everyone!  
Tristen: She's right, everyone get a hold of yourself!  
Duo: I won't shut up 'cause of a little noise.  
Ryou: That's uncalled for.  
Launch: You you're askin' for it! Lemme show you all my little friend the machine gun!  
Yami-Yuugi: Settle down, everyone!  
Bakura: Forget it, let's shut them up, already!  
DTT: Yikes. 


	17. A Bit Hectic, All In An Average Day

Millenium Tours  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta'  
  
  
Yuugi sat on the bed in the hotel room he shared with Tristen. He'd been considering the probability of Joey getting into a fight with Duo for about an hour. Yuugi stood and headed for the door. Tristen turned towards him. "Where you goin', Yuug?"  
  
"I'm just gonna go talk to Mai for a little while."  
  
"She's probably asleep, by now," Tristen yawned, laying on his bed.  
  
"Nah, no way. I just heard Rebecca a few minutes ago."  
  
"That was like half an hour ago, man."  
  
Yuugi shrugged and closed the door behind him. He went down the hall a few doors and stopped, raising his hand to knock.  
  
The door opened before his hand hit, and Mai popped her head out. "The brat's finally asleep. Keep quiet." She moved aside and let him come in.  
  
The two sat on the foot of Mai's bed. "I was just thinking," Yuugi whispered, "Joey doesn't seem to like Duo too much. This could be a bad thing."  
  
"I'm not his mom or anything, don't ask me about him."  
  
"No, I didn't mean that," Yuugi apologized quickly. "It's just that you're probably the one that knows Joey best."  
  
"More than his sister?"  
  
"Right, maybe, but I think Serenity'd be asleep already."  
  
"That's true," Mai agreed. "If you ask me, Joey's probably snoring like there's no tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"It's tomorrow when he wakes up we should be worried about. But that could be a while, and I bet Duo won't be able to out-sleep him. I don't think anyone can."  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"Of course I have a point. I know what I'm talking about. Duo will be eating a nice hotel breakfast downstairs by the time Joey wakes up."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, Mai."  
  
"Anytime, kid."  
  
Yuugi stood and walked towards the door, pausing to look at Rebecca. She wasn't so bad when she was asleep.  
  
****  
  
Joey lay in his bed, eyes closed but unable to sleep. Duo sat, still, and looked out the window.  
  
"Why are you just sittin' there?" Joey groaned.  
  
"I'm just thinking how a girl so pretty could be related to you," Duo taunted.  
  
"She's lucky and care-free. I have problems to deal with."  
  
"I guess," Duo commented, taking advantage of the insult Joey'd set himself up for.  
  
"Get in bed. You're drivin' me nuts. I should be havin' a pleasent dream by now, doughnuts and all."  
  
"I won't ask," Duo forwned.  
  
****  
  
DTT clicked and typed on the laptop she had with her, all of a sudden. JessieHeart turned, then sat up and threw a pillow at her friend.  
  
"Ow!" DTT rubbed her head. "What was that for?"  
  
"You're keeping me up. Too much clicking. Sleep."  
  
"Don't wanna."  
  
"Then go in the hall."  
  
"Don't wanna."  
  
JessieHeart stood up and walked over to her friend, then pulled the laptop's plug out of the wall. The screen went black.  
  
DTT glowered. "Be lucky I saved recently."  
  
The little rabbit began bouncing around the room, landing on JH's head and bouncing repeatedly.  
  
"Knock it off, baka!" JH swiped at the little thing. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Reee!" It squealed angrily. It stopped, suddenly, and hopped over to JessieHeart's bag.  
  
"Hey! Knock it off! Get outta there!"  
  
The little rabbit pushed into the heavy suitcase and squirmed around, soon climbing out again with a sailor kind of outfit stuck on her foot.  
  
DTT gaped. "No, wait! She's heading for the bathroom!"  
  
"Not if I can help it," JH growled, leaping for the door.  
  
MaiMai reached the bathroom first, and JH simply slammed the door behind her. As the two girls stumbled to their feet to get her out, MaiMai shook her foot free of the cloth and leapt from the counter at the door handle, hitting the lock button and getting a lump on her head.  
  
She then hopped back onto the counter and nosed the hot water spigot, then bounced to the edge of the counter and stretched her foot under the running water.  
  
DTT and JH were busy arguing over the computer and whose fault the ordeal had been when they heard a slamming of metal on metal.  
  
"This can't be good," DTT noted.  
  
JH nodded. "True."  
  
They then heard the metal being tossed to the floor and bouncing a few times, and then a sigh.  
  
A girl's voice said, "Aiya." The bathroom door opened and a girl dressed in a black suit with a pink skirt, collar, and boots, black gloves that reached to her elbows, a pink bow on her waiste in the back and a similar bow on the V of her neck.  
  
She walked over to DTT's bed and fell on it face first.  
  
"I guess I sleep on the floor, tonight..." DTT scratched her head.  
  
JH nodded, then jumped. "No way! The laptop's on the floor!"  
  
"What, you wanna SHARE a bed with me?!"  
  
"It's better than getting no sleep! at all!"  
  
"But it's _wrong_..."  
  
"No laptop!"  
  
"Then get Sailor Kirby outta my BED!"  
  
JH stomped over to the other bed and lifted the girl by the back of her collar. "Get up, baka rabbit!"  
  
Sailor Kirby snored.  
  
"See? Great plan," DTT mocked.  
  
"You got a better one?" JessieHeart fumed.  
  
****  
  
Serenity nudged Tea awake, then walked to the next room and knocked on the door. Launch could be heard cussing inside. At the next door there was a slight shifting as Seto and Kai picked themselves up out of bed. On the next stop Mai and Rebecca both mumbled, "Shut up!" In the next room Ryou yawned and said, "We're up."  
  
As Serenity knocked on the next door nobody answered. slid the door open to see Sailor Kirby sleeping soundly and DTT and JH sprawled across the other bed. She then closed the door and went on to the next, which was open as Tristen and Yuugi set out for the breakfast buffet.  
  
At the last stop Duo groaned. "What?"  
  
Serenity smiled. "Just getting everyone up."  
  
The door opened quickly as Duo stood in front of Serenity. "Your brother snores pretty loud."  
  
Serenity blinked a few times, but then grinned. "That's Joey, alright."  
  
Joey snort in his sleep.  
  
  
  
Lost what little Duo-writing-skill I had. Have to go back through that phase. Well, until then, hugz for all and let's pray for a new Yu-Gi-Oh! episode next weekend.  
JH: Or better yet, let's pray for a new company who will do a better job translating it the right way.  
DTT: That too. I hope everyone had a nice Christmas and a nice New Year. I know I did. Now it's off for Fan-Fic reading. 


	18. I Dream Of Sailor Kirby

Millenium Tours  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta'  
  
  
Duo and Serenity walked down the stairs toward the lobby. Duo grinned. "You're kidding? Actual monsters? That sounds like a fairy tale or something."  
  
Serenity shook her head. "No way. My brother wouldn't lie to me, and he said he saw it himself!"  
  
"And the whole millenium crap, that's all true?"  
  
"Every word. I could show you, if you want!"  
  
"Sure," Duo agreed, secretly doubtful, more to flirt then from actually caring.  
  
The two walked into the lobby, where Tristen was eating quickly and Yuugi was watching him as he took time to chew his food. Serenity sat beside Yuugi and Duo by her. "Hey, Yuugi, could we talk to Yami?"  
  
Yuugi swollowed and nodded. "Sure." He closed his eyes as his millenium puzzel began to glow. Within a second he glanced back at Tristen, his eyes tilted. "You really are disgusting when you eat..."  
  
Duo blinked, staring at Yami Yuugi. "That was odd..."  
  
Yuugi turned toward Serenity. "Is that all?"  
  
Serenity nodded. "Thanks, Yami."  
  
Yami nodded, then de-yami'd again. Ed bounced into the room with his arms out, making airplane sounds. "Ed's hungry. Ed wants good food!"  
  
Ed plopped herself down on the other side of Yuugi and began staring at his plate. "Oooh, looks good. Ed wants some!"  
  
Yuugi frowned and slid his plate in front of Ed. She quickly picked up a fork and began eating quickly.  
  
"She's worse than Joey," Tristen joked.  
  
Kai was next to enter. He walked up to the buffet for his meal, then sat by himself at a far table. Just as he took his seat, JessieHeart ran into the room and grappled his neck. "Kai-chan!" Kai moaned, but continued trying to eat his food without a big fuss.  
  
Serenity got up and continued on to the food line, Duo following her and continuing to flirt. As Seto walked in, Serenity flagged him. "Hey, Seto, over here!"  
  
Seto looked puzzled and blushed slightly, then took place behind Serenity in the food line as she let Duo pass her (much to Duo's displeasure). Before long, DTT bound up to the now lonely Duo and glomped him.  
  
As Sailor Kirby walked in, Duo, Yuugi, and Tristen's heads turned. Tristen held his hand to his nose. Sailor Kirby walked up to the food line behind the rest. DTT sighed and dropped off of Duo's neck, bumping his tray and spilling a few drops of his drink.  
  
JessieHeart grinned maniacally. She took Kai's water and ran up to Sailor Kirby, who was busy taking food from the buffet line, and threw it on her. Sailor Kirby turned to JessieHeart and narrowed her eyes. "Hey! You jerk!"  
  
Sailor Kirby paused, a sudden look of fear taking her over as she looked at her hands and slowly shrank, her ears growing longer, and fur covering her body. Soon, a small brown rabbit sat in a bundle of clothing. It squealed at JH agnrily. "Reee!! Ree reeee!!!"  
  
DTT grinned and pounced the little rabbit. "GOTCHA!" She put her into a cage which seemed to appear from out of nowhere.  
  
The whole of the lobby stared, dumbfounded, at the little rabbit. Duo turned to Serenity. "Did that just happen?"  
  
Serenity frowned. "I don't know. That's even strange for us."  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
Joey dragged his feet as he entered the room in a search for food. Tristen turned to see who was joining them this time, then grinned. "Man, you middes it!"  
  
"Huh?" Joey looked up at him. "Missed what?"  
  
"A really hot girl was just here."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Joey was suddenly wide awake. "Whaddaya mean 'just here'? Babes don't just dissapear in mid air!"  
  
Mai, who had just come down the hall, smacked Joey. "No, but they can appear in mid-air!"  
  
Joey sat on the floor rubbing his head with a hurt puppy-face look. "Ow..."  
  
Mai walked by him and went to get food. "Stop whining. You really are like a lap dog."  
  
Joey leapt to his feet and held his head high. "No way." He snapped. "Hey, wait..." Joey scanned the room, his eyes widening as he saw Serenity surrounded by guys, both of which he now loathed.  
  
He ran up to Duo first. "Who do you think you are, sneakin' off ta hit on my sister?!?!" Duo stepped back. Joey continued on to Seto. "And you're sick, Kaiba! That's my SISTER!!!"  
  
Seto blushed slightly, pushing up against the counter. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm just trying to get something to eat!"  
  
Serenity frowned. "Joey, stop! What are you talking about? I was just telling Duo about the story of Duel Monsters, and Seto just came over here because I asked him to!"  
  
Joey frowned, then shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, Serenity."  
  
****  
  
The bus loaded up. Yami Yuugi sat near the back, not noticing Bakura in the seat across from him. Rebecca sat in the seat in front of Bakura in an attempt to challenge Yuugi to a rematch, still upset from her last loss against him. Setenity sat across from Seto, but Duo sat by her. DTT and JH tied the cage in the back of the bus so MaiMai wouldn't slip around, then began a duel themselves.  
  
Mai sat in the front seat by Joey. "So you're rally upset over not getting to see that girl today?"  
  
Joey sweatdropped. "Not really upset. Just enough!"  
  
Mai frowned. "Is that all?"  
  
Joey glanced from Mai to the road. "Uh... Well, no, wait... Is there any chance this can wait?"  
  
"Not likely, Jou-Chan."  
  
Joey sulked. "Can't anything ever work out for me?"  
  
Mai stood up and walked toward the back of the bus. "Not likely."  
  
  
  
In memory of the first new episode of 2003, where we all wait to see what kinds of new cards everyone has in their decks. Except those of us who have seen Japanese episodes. Here's the address of the character profiles/explanations that were requested... http://www.geocities.com/rs_dtt/randomcrap/miltrschr.html I'm not done, but I should be by the end of the weekend. ^-^ 


	19. Joey's Alienation

Bah... Millenium Tours  
  
By: Double Trouble Togepi  
AKA: The Ultimate Masta'  
Joey had become all-too-obvious that every time he looked at Mai she gave him the cold shoulder. Similarly, Serenity kept telling him she didn't want to talk, which was anything but normal. Duo refused to take the wheel, and Seto claimed to be too busy. The only two willing to give Joey a break were Jim and Kai, but Jim was too young, according to Joey, and Kai just had too much girl around his neck. The next good stop on the road was a big city, and naturally, all the girls were off shopping before Joey could stop them. So instead he went to find something eadible and feed his hunger, a generally futile task.  
  
((DTT's note - Gah, this sounds awkward. I took too long a break...))  
  
Duo ran to catch up with the girls. "Y'know, this is kinda heavy," he said, shifting the piles of boxes and bags he was holding.  
  
By now, Mai had told Serenity that Duo was flirting with her, and she couldn't help but take advantage of it. "I'm sure you can take it. You ARE the god of death, aren't you?"  
  
Duo puffed up his chest. "Course I can take it." He slumped again. "But do I have to?"  
  
Mai winked. "Only if you want to stick around."  
  
Tea frowned. "Do we HAVE this kind of money?"  
  
Launch laughed. "Who cares? It's not a matter of having, it's a matter of spending either way!" Duo stretched his back as best as he could, but the bags wouldn't come off the ground.  
  
Seto took some of the girls' products from Duo, then stepped up to Serenity. "Do you even have money to spend?"  
  
Launch frowned. "Honestly..."  
  
Serenity blushed and frowned slightly. "Sure, Joey has money. Consider it his apology."  
  
"Not really," Seto shrugged, handing Serenity a credit card and walking back towards the bus.  
  
***  
  
Joey threw a dart carefully at the wall. Perfect bullseye, Seto's blind in BOTH eyes now. Somebody bumped into him and he quickly turned towards the guy and grabbed him by his collar. "Watch where you're going, jerk!"  
  
The guy's eyes widened. "Gomennasai!! Don't kill me!"  
  
"Okay," Joey grinned. He threw a punch into the guy's jaw, staying only a moment before he headed out.  
  
Someone at the bar frowned down at the defeated party. "He's a teenager for crying out loud!"  
  
***  
  
JessieHeart pushed her face up against a glass window in the pet shop. "PETE!!! What are you DOING THERE?!?!"  
  
((DTT's note - It's an inside joke, but Pete's fun. ^^ Go read JessieHeart's fics if ya wanna know who Pete is.))  
  
The man behind the counter looked over at the two girls. "You like him? I'll tell you a secret..." JessieHeart and DTT got close as the man behind the counter cupped a hand around his face. "He's actually really smart for a turtle." The girls facefaulted.  
  
"WE ALREADY KNEW THAT!!!"  
  
"Turtles like him don't just wander through your front door. But I like you. I'll give him to you for a quarter of the price."  
  
DTT blinked. "And what's the price?"  
  
"For you?" He stopped to think. "I'd say... 1,000,000 ¥ or so..."  
  
They sweatdropped. DTT turned to JH. "You gaurd the turtle, I'll find Serenity. She's got one of Seto's credit cards."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"It's my fic!!"  
Gah... Yeah, I was enjoying that... ^^ Got a bit carried away, but very much back on track with this chappie. Expect more! Oh, also...  
Gomennasai = (roughly) I'm sorry  
I'm working on the next chappie rite now, I really am. ^^ It's karaoke night in Beach-Line Tours! 


End file.
